1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swim goggles with nested type of head band fastening means, and more particularly to swim goggles with nested type of head band fastening means that have an integrated and smooth appearance and can be more safely and comfortably worn by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a pair of swim goggles and a head band connected together in a most common manner. U.S. Pat. No.3,944,345 discloses swim goggles and head band connected to each other in such manner. In the figure, the goggles 10 are provided with a rectangular opening 11 at each lateral end for the head band 14 to thread through. And, two buckles 12 formed with two rectangular openings 13 are used to tightly fix the free ends of the head band 14. The buckles 12 tend to uncomfortably contact with or even scrape the wearer's face. Moreover, the buckles 12 attached to the head band 14 would somewhat adversely affect the esthetic appearance of the head band 14.
FIG. 2 illustrates another very common manner in which a head band is connected to a pair of swim goggles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,109 discloses swim goggles and head band connected to each other in such manner. In FIG. 2, goggles 20 are directly molded with two buckles 12 at two lateral ends thereof. The buckles 20 each have two rectangular openings 21 for a free end of a head band 22 to extend through and be fixed thereto. The rectangular openings 21 must have adequate width lest the head band 22 should come loose therefrom. However, even if the rectangular openings 21 have adequate width, it is necessary to turn the goggles a couple of times when the wearer tries to thread the head band 22 through the rectangular openings. This is of course very inconvenient to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,428 discloses a head band fastener with four buckles which is complicated in structure and is therefore inconvenient to assemble.